The Moonlight Princess
by Princess Megha
Summary: Its Christmas! Yi jeong just got the best christmas gift he could ever imagine draped in moonlight.


THE MOONLIGHT PRINCESS

The blazing sun which basked the earth in its glory has slowly been fading out from the horizon to allow its companion the moon to descend the earth. The earth as if expecting to be relieved from the heat burn readily accepts the coolness the moon has to offer. As the moon looked upon the recipients of his light, he couldn't help but smile at one girl who stood by the balcony admiring him, the moon. He could tell she was the gentlest of creatures that always put other before her and took care of her loved ones more than herself. The moon smiled a mischievous grin as all that was about to change over the next few months, "Let her be at the receiving end for a few months", he thought.

The ex-Casanova leaned against the doorframe mesmerized by the vision in front of him. For him, she was the goddess of nature personified and he never forgot to thank his stars for sending her as his soul mate. She never ceased to amaze him by her simplicity and beauty. He often wondered what he had done in his previous life to get such an amazing wife, partner, friend and confidante. She stood there admiring the night sky with its twinkling stars and the beautiful moon. She wrapped her arms around herself taking in a deep breath of fresh air and enjoying the view in front of her.

Yi Jeong quickly wrapped a blanket around and back hugged her. She turned to give him the most dazzling smile and leaned forward to close the gap between them. Before she could that she felt her stomach knot and her hands automatically covered her mouth as escaped his arms to run to the bathroom. Ga eul felt sick. She had thrown up her entire dinner down the toilet bowl. Yi jeong ran behind her pulling her behind, caressing her back and gave her a glass of water after she finished. Worry and Panic were the two emotions plastered on yi jeong's face the moment he saw ga eul run towards the bathroom. His breath constricted in his throat when he saw her throwing up violently into the bowl. "Chagiya, are you fine? What happened? Do you not feel well? Get dressed we have to visit the doctor this instant." Ga eul caught his arm and steadied herself. "Yi jeong-ah, there is nothing wrong with me. It's ok, must be the food. Let's go to sleep. I am tired. If this repeats I promise I will ask you to take me to the doctor myself. Please lets just go to sleep. Pleaseee…"

Yi jeong sighed. There will never be an opportunity when he can win over his wife especially when she pouts so cutely with puppy eyes. He gave and took her to bed placing her on the bed as if she was made of porcelain. He changed and got into the bed beside her, she naturally snuggled into him with her hand on his chest and head and the crook of his shoulder. Yi jeong hummed a soft tune and gave her a kiss on the forehead so that she sleeps peacefully in his arms.

The sun slowly crept into their bedroom waking ga eul up from her blissful state. She saw yi jeong peaceful face and noticed that he still had her in his grip making her feel safe. She was tracing the lines on his face and saw his lips twitch into a smile. "Good morning chagiya. How are you feeling today?" Before she could respond her hands flew to her mouth again as she ran to the bathroom. This time he wasn't fast enough and ga eul closed the door to their bathroom so that yi jeong doesn't have to see her throwing up with equal violent intensity as last night. "Ga eul-yang, open the door. Please, I need to see that you are ok. Please." Yi jeong banged on the door as ga eul hurled the contents into the bowl. She wiped herself after she was done and opened the door. Ga eul gave him a faint smile before fainting right in front of his eyes, into his arms. Panic would be an understatement if one saw yi jeong's face this very minute.

"GA EUL-AHHHH !"

Yi jeong quickly carried her bridal style and placed her securely into his lotus before speeding off to the hospital. He quickly dialed all his F4 friends and asked them to be present in the hospital. Ji hoo immediately arrived at the hospital and stood by his side while jun pyo, jan di, woo bin and jae kyung arrived 10 minutes later. Worry was evident on jan di's and jae kyung's face as they were concerned for their best friends health. After a few minutes, the doctor came out and saw the anxious faces of the crowd that had gathered. "Mr. So, there is no need to worry. These are just usual symptoms and happen often in this condition. Please take care of her. She needs all the love and care right now. Do not stress her out and make sure she has happy thoughts." Yi jeong felt the wind knocked out of him. "What condition? What are you talking about? What's wrong with her?" Yi jeong was yelling. "Mr. So, please calm down. You are going to become a father. Your wife is one month pregnant. Congratulations!" The doctor smiled and left yi jeong to reel in the new found revelation. 'Father! I am going to be a father? I am going to have a baby and a family.' Yi jeong was so lost in his happiness that he wanted to shout out his joy to the entire world.

He ran towards ga eul's room and saw her sitting up, blushing as soon as she saw him entering. He quickly gathered her up in his arms and gave her a hug and peck on her lips. His joy knew no bounds as he kept showering her with kisses on every inch of her face. "Woah, woah woah bro! slow down man. You do not want to squish my sister and your child." Woo bin chuckled. "Yeah sorry guys I just got carried away" Yi jeong admitted with a stupid grin on his face. "Congratulations my bro! I definitely did not expect you to be a married man, let alone be a father." Woo bin stated with a serious tone earning himself a glare from yi jeong. "Congrats ga eul and yi jeong, I hope you become great parents and oh by the way since I appoint myself as your childs godfather I must warn you that I am going to spoil my niece and nephew to levels you cant even imagine." Jun pyo stated with a pride in his voice. "Congratulations yi jeong and ga eul! This is the first F4 child so all of us will be his/her godfathers and mothers. So be prepared to have a spoilt brat in your hands." Ji hoo stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "Ga eul congratulations. You are going to be a wonderful mother and we are going to be the most awesome aunts for we are going to spoil our future niece or nephew to the maximum possible extent." Jan di and Jae kyung screamed and immediately hugged Ga eul.

"Komawayo everyone! It means a lot and sorry for ruining your sleep today." Ga eul blushed a minimum of 100 shades of red as she accepted their congratulations. "No need to apologize little sis, you gave us the best news today and just made our day." Woo bin said as he hugged her. "Yi jeong, bro. Take care of her or I am gonna scald you alive, arasso?" Woo bin laughed. Yi jeong muttered thanks to everyone before they left the two would be parents alone. Yi jeong faced ga eul who was blushing again and was looking at her hands. He moved next to her, hugged her before leaning in for a kiss. The kiss was gentle, sweet and wanting. Ga eul responded with equal fervor and yi jeong deepened the kiss. They broke apart in need of air. "Ga eul-yang, thank you so much. This is one of the best gifts you have ever given apart from agreeing to marry me. I can't thank you enough. I promise I will take extra special care of you and our baby from now on. I am going to apply for maternity leave in your kindergarten. No working or cooking or cleaning. You have to rest and just take care of yourself and our baby. Arasso?" yi jeong said as he kept his forehead on hers. "No yi jeong-ah, I am not going to sit at home and do nothing, I am pregnant not sick. Please let me work at the kindergarten. I love it there. If you don't want me to get depressed sitting at home, please let me go to work. I promise not to do any heavy house work but I can cook. Please sweetheart, wont you agree for me and for our baby's happiness? Please?" Ga eul gave him the cutest pout and puppy eyes she could muster. Yi jeong immediately turned into a pool of mush. "Aish! You and your pout! This is so unfair. Ok! Fine you can go but only if you agree to have a bodyguard with you all the time you are in school. As for cooking, no you are not nearing the kitchen to cook, we have enough maids to do the work but you can supervise." Yi jeong stated sternly before breaking into a smile. He pulled her into his arms once again. "I am going to be a father. Can you believe it? Our own blood, the seed of our love. I will always love you and protect you both till I die."

Four months later…. Ga eul is in her 5th month.

"Young master! Please come home at once. Madam has locked herself in her room and has been crying non-stop for 2 hours now. She isn't opening the door, neither is she eating anything." Mrs. Kim, yi jeong's head housekeeper called him up. "Mrs. Kim, please keep talking to her I will be there in no time." 'Oh Ga eul, what happened? Be safe sweetheart. Please' Yi jeong thought as he ran towards his Lotus. He must have broken at least 50 traffic rules but they were of the least importance to him at the moment. He reached home to see all his maids banging at the door trying to coax ga eul to open the door. He reached their bedroom and knocked softly on the door. "Chagiya, open the door chagiya. I am here. Please don't cry it's not good for you or the baby. Please open the door." Still no response. "Mrs. Kim, please stand aside, I am going to break open the door." Yi jeong kicked thrice before the door finally gave way. Blood drained from his face when he beheld the sight in front of him. Ga eul was lying in the middle of the floor crumpled in a heap, crying her eyes out, tissue paper scattered all around the floor.

"GA EUL! GA EUL! OH MY GOD! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? WHAT HAPPENED SWEETHEART? ARE YOU HURT SOMEWHERE? DOES IT PAIN? PLEASE GA EUL TALK TO ME. SAY SOMETHING. PLEASE. I LOVE YOU!" Yi jeong ran towards the center of the floor and took ga eul in his arms visibly shaken by the sight in front of him. Ga eul tried to move away from his arms, crying more as she saw him, confusing him more. "Ga eul, baby, please tell me what's the matter. Don't be like this to me". Yi jeong pleaded. Ga eul finally looked up, eyes brimming with fresh tears. "I am sorry yi jeong-ah, please don't hate me. Please don't leave me and go. I need you. I am very sorry. Please don't leave me." Ga eul cried hugging him and wetting his shirt. "Sssshhhh! Its alright ga eul, I will never hate you. I will never leave you. I promise. Please don't cry. I love you more." Yi jeong kept hugging her and pacified her till she crying reduced to hiccups. "Now can you please tell me why are you crying? What went wrong?" yi jeong asked. "Yi jeong-ah, I am getting fatter day by day. Please don't leave me and go. I need you." Ga eul cried in his arms. Relief washed over him as soon as he heard the reason behind her distress. He chuckled slightly before pulling her up for a passionate and protective kiss. "Silly girl, how can you even think like that? Did you really think that I will leave you and go if you grow fat? For god sake's ga eul you are carrying our child, you are bound to put on some weight. Its healthy for you and the baby. I will love you even if you grow fat without getting pregnant. You are my air ga eul, my everything. Don't ever forget that. I love you more than anything in this world sweetie. Now please have some food. Its not good to starve. It will affect your health and our child's too." Yi jeong pleaded with a smile. 'Oh Gau eul you silly silly girl, I thought I lost you for a minute when I saw you on the floor. Don't you dare scare me like that ever.' Yi jeong smiled.

2 months later… Ga eul is in her 7th month…

"Aigooooooo… its so cute, look at that panda, its so fluffy, I want to touch it. Oh, oh! Look at that lion, its so ferocious but it looks so cuteee, I want to pet it…" Ga eul was gushing over each and every animal be it cute, slimy, ferocious or dangerous. She wanted to pet each and every one of the animals present in the zoo. The F4 along with Jan di and Jae kyung were sighing and chuckling at Ga eul's reactions. 'Pregnant women sure have mood swings, how can you even want to touch a snake let alone pet it. My wife seems to have lost it.' Yi jeong thought. He didn't know this was coming since she had literally begged on going to the zoo. She complained felt cramped up in the mansion doing nothing and wanted a breath of fresh air. "Now now little sis, we know you are a warm hearted person but lets keep animals at bay ok." Woo bin chuckled. "Besides it seems our princess loves animals which is making her mommy go gaga over them." Ga eul glared at woo bin but went ahead nevertheless. Everyone was careful throughout taking care that ga eul doesn't trip or get too excited, nobody wanted trouble for her or the baby.

After returning from their trip, ga eul and yi jeong were cuddling on their bed when ga eul gasped."Omo! Yi jeong-ah the baby kicked me very hard." Yi jeong rested his head on her belly and spoke to his unborn princess. "Now now my darling princess, don't trouble mommy so much. She is taking care of you and appa is taking care of your mommy. Be a good girl to mommy. Ok sweetie. Appa loves you." Yi jeong kissed her belly and felt a kick. "Looks like appa's princess loves him too." Ga eul smiled while yi jeong was amazed.

He remembered everything that happened in the past few months. He used to take time out of his schedule to make sure he was there with ga eul for every visit to the doctor. He used to remind her to take medicines, eat food and rest by calling every now and then. He would massage her swollen legs, pull her hair up and massage her back during her morning sickness days. He would stay awake late till night holding her in his arms and walking around the room till she fell asleep. He always ensured there were extra pillows around her and behind her back everytime she fell asleep on the couch, bed, chair etc. He always held her hand and back whenever they went for walks. He was her pillow whenever they saw a movie or sat on the couch since she felt leaning onto his chest much better than a set of cushions. He remembered cooking for her late at night when she suddenly had cravings and taking care of what she ate during other times since he wanted only nutritious food to enter her body.

"Jeongie, are you awake?" Yi jeong stirred in his sleep and looked at the most angelic and illuminating face in the middle of the night. He knew pregnant women glow but ga eul was radiating beauty from every inch of her skin. "What is it chagiya? Do you want something?" yi jeong asked. "Ummm… I was wondering if you can get me cherry chocolate Belgian dark double dip sundae with nuts and a kimchi egg roll sandwich?" ga eul asked with puppy eyes. Yi jeong's eyes flew open in an instant. 'What? Kimchi egg roll sandwich and ice-cream? What an exceptionally weird combo' yi jeong thought 'but who can refuse her?' "ok sweetheart as you wish" yi jeong sighed.

He scoured through the streets of soul at 2.30 in the night along with ga eul to find cherry chocolate Belgian dark double dip sundae with nuts ice cream but to no avail. Ga eul was getting crankier by the minute and he had to do something fast. He immediately woke up the entire F4 gang and told them to find the said ice cream at any cost. Muttering curses at yi jeong and showering ga eul with love all the other F4 started the search for the said ice cream. After returning empty handed, ga eul let out a wail like a banshee which almost broke the peace and stillness of the night and also the ear drums of the boys. "Hey why don't we ask my chef to prepare it? Oh my god! I am a genius" Jun pyo smirked earning him a smack on his head from none other than Ji hoo. "Yah! What was that for? How can you smack your leader on the head?" "Are you insane? You made us run the entire city to come up with the idea now?" Ji Hoo asked in an unbelievable tone. Ga eul stopped crying as soon as she heard it. "Can you really do it? Can I have 10 cherries on it? Can I have nuts too? Can they pour chocolate syrup? Can they-?" Ga eul was cut in between, "of course ga eul, anything for our little princess, remember she is going to be spoilt by us." Jun pyo laughed.

At the Gu mansion the chefs were woken up to prepare a cherry chocolate Belgian dark double dip sundae with nuts ice cream to the specifications ga eul wanted. "UUUMMMMMMMMM! This is so yummy jun pyo sunbae, I want more. Please? Ga eul pouted. "Sure, eat as much as you want princess." Yi jeong and the other just looked at ga eul's expression when she was eating. She looked like a child who got her toy after much whining. She was happy, content and digging in as if there was no tomorrow. All this while the F4 had wide grins plastered on their faces. They would do anything for their princess. Finally after 6 bowls of ice cream she fell asleep on the table, kimchi sandwich all forgotten. The others laughed at the scene and bid their goodbyes. "Yi jeong, sleep here for the night. You can use the guest bedroom. Don't make her travel now." Jun pyo suggested. "I sure will, I am too tired and really need some sleep. Thanks jun pyo." Yi jeong smiled. Saying so he lifted up and carried Ga eul bridal style in his arms to the guest bedroom.

Ga eul is in her final month…

Christmas was fast approaching and everyone had gone into a shopping spree buying loads of stuff for their princess, decorating their nursery, even hiring bodyguards from the moment the baby is born. It was a bit absurd but what can you expect when the F4 are becoming a father and god-fathers. Ga eul wanted a perfect Christmas, so despite vehement oppositions she went shopping for a Christmas tree, lights, gifts and dinner. She wanted it to be perfect in every way especially since she called all their friends and family for the dinner party.

Yi jeong's mother walked in first with a huge gift hamper. "Ga eul my lovely daughter-in-law. How are you? And how's my granddaughter? Is she treating you fine? I am so happy for you and yi jeong. He finally got a family he deserved. Thank you for coming into our lives and also bringing the newest addition to the family." Yi jeong's mother smiled and hugged her. "Neh omoni. I am fine, your granddaughter has been given me a little trouble lately but I am enjoying it. Thank you for letting me be a part of your family." Ga eul said as she hugged her back. Soon all the other guests including her parents and the F4, Jan di and Jae kyung followed with lots of gifts for Christmas.

Ga eul was busy preparing in the kitchen when suddenly yi jeong snaked his arms around her waist. "Ga eul-yang, I love you. You really didn't have to do this. You shouldn't be straining yourself so much but thank you. It feels like a complete family. With our little one coming in a few days' time I am all the more excited. Finally 9 months of your effort will pay off." Yi kissed her full on the lips. "Not mine jeongie, ours, our efforts. Are you excited to meet your little one so much?" ga eul asked as she smiled against her lips. "Oh! I forgot to put the star and santa on the Christmas tree. Jeongie, help me?" ga eul said as she pulled away from his grip. Yi jeong nodded and smiled as she led the way to the main hall where the Christmas tree was decorated. "Ga eul-yang, pass it to me. I will put it on top." Yi jeong told her. "But jeongie, I wanted to do it. I wanted to put it on top. Please?" ga eul pouted. "No sweetheart it's too risky, you may slip and fall." Yi jeong said sternly. "He is right little sis, let him do it." Woo bin uttered. Ga eul gave him the star and santa with a disappointed look. The star slipped and fell down, ga eul bent to pick it up when suddenly there was a puddle of water on the floor. "OMO! AAAAHHHHHH! YI JEONG…." Ga eul shrieked as pain wrapped around her stomach. Everyone ran to her side trying to catch her before she fell to the ground.

Yi Jeong panicked as he saw what happened. He swiftly jumped down the ladder and rushed to her side. "GA EUL! Don't worry sweetheart it will be fine. We will take you to the hospital now. Please yeobo, breathe, breathe for me and the baby. I love you." Yi jeong consoled ga eul who was now screaming in pain. He couldn't see her in pain. He could not bear the fact that he cant help relieve her pain. He was the cause of it and she had to endure it. Well in a good way actually but still he couldn't think right while driving all the while looking at her face twisted in agony as she clutched her stomach. "Breathe yeobo, breathe" Yi jeong kept telling ga eul as they neared the hospital.

"Mrs. So, you are dilated enough, all you need to do now is push. Please give us a strong push" the nurse told ga eul. "I AM PUSHING, CAN'T YOU SEE I AM TRYING? AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! THIS BABY IS NEVER GONNA COME OUT…. AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! 'I could feel my hands numb from the pressure ga eul was exerting on my wrist as she held me tight. "Keep pushing yeobo, it will be over soon. I promise. Please try once more. Please?" Yi jeong requested. Ga eul gave him the most murderous look possible and yelled. "SO YI JEONG! IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHILD BEAR IT YOURSELF, COZ I AM DONE. GET IT? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ga eul shrieked.

Another sound now filled the room and that was a baby's cry. It sounded like melody to Yi Jeong's ears and he quickly pressed a kiss on ga eul's forehead before taking the baby in his arms. "Yeobo, look our princess. The one we have been waiting for." Yi jeong was ecstatic on having his little bundle of joy in his arms. Ga eul raised her arms for her baby. She was immediately placed by yi jeong in her mother's arms. "Ha Eun, my baby" Ga eul smiled. "God's grace, that's a very beautiful name, chagiya" Yi jeong looked at his girls, his family was complete. He was married to the most charming lady and now had a beautiful princess to spoil.

In that moment, Ha Eun opened her eyes and gave Yi jeong a breathtaking and dazzling smile. Yi jeong was dumbstruck. Her skin as white as porcelain shone like moonlight, her beautiful hazelnut orbs looked like liquid gold and her dazzling smile reminded him of the shining bright sun. It suddenly reminded him of the day he saw Ga eul standing in their balcony observing the night sky with its twinkling stars and moon. Their daughter looked like The Moonlight Princess' he thought. He quietly sat beside ga eul holding her and their new born baby princess. For him there was nothing he could ask for more. It was the best Christmas and the most perfect Christmas gift he could ever receive.

Up above, the moon smiled as he saw the perfect family wrapped in each other's embrace enjoying their heavenly moment.

-The End-

Authors Note: This is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction. All constructive criticism and feedback is more than welcome. Thanks for reading….


End file.
